


Before the Dew is Gone

by Bdoyle1807



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Healthy Relationships, Memories, Philinda - Freeform, Time Travel, fixing things that were broken, philindaisy, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoyle1807/pseuds/Bdoyle1807
Summary: Tying up some loose ends no matter how Season 7 ends.  Wishes can come true and just what does that butterfly effect?  Mission's done, problems solved, time to go home but some things just need to be cleaned up first.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The End

May sat back against the very uncomfortable couch and kicked off the damn heels she’d never have to squeeze her feet into again. She clinked the top of her bottle to Elena’s and took a long drink of the very cold beer. Yoyo did the same.

“I will not miss this damn place.” May commented before taking another drink.

“Sin arrepentimientos, chica.” Yoyo raised her beer before doing the same. “How did women survive this clothing?” She pulled at the shin length skirt she wore.

May looked down at the floral pattern splashed across her dress. “I look like a ridiculous Raina re-do.”

Yoyo laughed a bit too hard and grimaced as the strong brew entered her nostrils. Both women paused for a beat before bursting into laughter.

“Fitz-Simmons says we can bounce back to whatever the hell reality is left out there in the next twenty hours. I intend to sleep at least half of that.” May announced, throwing her feet up onto the coffee table and crossing her ankles.

Elena grinned. “Mack and I have other plans.” She wriggled her dark eyebrows with a coy smile.

May leaned forward and clinked her beer bottle to her friend’s again. Then fell back and let her head drop against the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. For a few moments the women shared the silence.

“So…where is he?” Yoyo asked without looking at her friend. She actually seemed to be speaking to the bottle.

May swallowed the sip she’d taken and took a moment before answering. “Some meeting with Fitz and Mack, didn’t say much.” She shrugged and took another sip.

Yoyo swirled the liquid around in her drink, staring at it as if it might bubble over. “Soooo…how are you,” she searched for the right word, “handling that?” She asked the bottle in her hand and did not look up for an answer. That was a situation everyone tended to avoid. Well, everyone except Daisy who was still too ecstatic about Coulson’s reboot to realize it was…well it wasn’t real.

May stared into nothing for a few seconds, leading Elena to believe she might have touched a raw nerve. She tapped her finger on the side of the almost empty bottle and stared into a similar nothing in the opposite directions. Until May let out a soft sigh.

“Sometimes I forget.” She stared at the bottle she held with two hands and exhaled a ‘huh’. “I used to wonder how he could have known that damn robot wasn’t me. Now…” She pursed her lips and shook her head. “Now I don’t know how he did.”

Yoyo’s brows reached almost to her hair line. She didn’t need to voice the unasked speculation.

“No,” May shook her head. “We did not…” she felt her cheeks warm but chucked it off to the strong brew.

Elena finished the last bit of her beer and set the bottle on the table. She leaned down from the coffee table where she’d been sitting and picked up her own dreaded heels. She stood and turned toward the door. “I think I’ll drop these cosas viciosas into the incinerator, get out of this tripa de salchicha and shower before Mack is ready to take a break.”

May laughed through her nose and almost exhaled her beer. “Is that what you call it?” She put a hand to her mouth to catch a tiny dribble.

Yoyo sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and wriggled her eyebrows as she bumped the door open with her backside and twirled out.

May smiled, happy for her friend and the relationship she had with Mack. They worked together…even when they didn’t. They’d been through a lot, but so had everyone else. Pretty much everyone on their team had loved and lost. Some more than others.

Setting the bottle on the table, the woman let her head drop against the back of the sofa and pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a fluttery breath. The last few weeks with Coulson point…2? 3? She’d lost count as to how many versions of the man she had gotten to know. This last one certainly was not the worst. At least he didn’t run a sword through her gut.

May dropped her hand to her stomach and tried to block out the memory of Sarge skewering her like a shish-ka-bob. The thought of them having matching scars was almost ironic although Simmons promised her she had not used any GH anything to keep her alive. That was great because all she needed was to go whacko on top of everything else.

Losing Coulson again would be heartbreaking but the team had decided right from the start that this plan was temporary. It would only last until they completed the mission. Now those damn Chromicons were gone, every last one of them shipped out to the farthest star in the farthest galaxy with new programming that would keep them busy for generations. Fitz had even built in a virus that would, as he put it, chew up their damn circuits if they ever decided to take over the universe again or venture within a parsec of earth.

Of course saving the planet meant saving HYDRA but Agent Carter was hard at work solving that and the knowledge that they’d somehow infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. in the future was helpful. May almost laughed at how the Clairvoyant would never foresee his trip to the Fridge before he so much as peeked at anyone’s private information. Of course Fitz had warned all of them about making drastic changes since no one could predict how that would change the world they where they would return. He’d gone into a long lecture on the butterfly effect and how even the smallest change now could change something a lot larger in the future.

That was way to frightening because they hadn’t made small changes. Well, none she could think of, but they made some major ones. If those damn Chronicom hadn’t followed them… Well, that was out of their control and Fitz and Enoch had done everything they could to repair most of the damage. None of them had blinked out of existence so that was a plus. She didn’t feel any different about anything she’d experienced. All those memories were still there, the good and the bad. Everyone else claimed the same…even The Coulson.

It was definitely time to stop thinking because May was giving herself a headache. Instead she let her thoughts wander to Daisy. The girl had been happier in the last eight weeks than she’d been in the last two years. Losing Coulson had been harder on her than anyone. It went without saying. Daisy had lost the only father figure she’d ever had. Their relationship ran deep and most people just assumed they were family. Most people thought the three of them were family…secretly May wished it were true.

But that brought her back to the situation at hand. The Coulson they’d gotten used to (once again) was not long for this world (again). Although she’d tried…ignored him…blew him off…distanced herself as long as she could…she could not bear the thought of letting him go again. She wasn’t even sure she had gotten over the last time and the first…well that almost crushed her. Those deep feelings she’d hidden for years were still there and seeing him everyday, hearing his voice, his dumb jokes and heartfelt concern for her and everyone else just served to feed them. Distancing herself from him didn’t help. Her heart still raced every time she so much as heard his voice. That bundle of wires and chips and memories on the inside was Coulson and it was easy to forget he was only a decoy…a model of life…but not really alive.

Or was he?

xx

The LMD otherwise known as Coulson sat listening to a heated argument between Mack and Fitz. Fitz had made a proposal that Mack was adamantly against. There weren’t enough ways for the man to say no yet Fitz was not about to give in and give up.

The Coulson was tempted to just tune out, turn off and be done with the entire issue but some of the disagreement actually made sense. What exactly makes a person a person? Yeah there was all that stuff about brain function and heartbeat and which is more essential but there was definitely something else. Fitz pointed out that machines had been used for decades to keep a heart beating. Hell, they’d even created and used artificial hearts to keep people alive. There were stories of people lost in comas for years that somehow just woke up. And even in this form he knew the real Coulson had died and was brought back days later, good as…no better than new. So what truly made a person a person.

Mack slammed a hand on the table causing The Coulson to jump. He immediately apologized. But a person needed more than a heart and a brain…a person had a soul and that was not something science or medicine could treat or create. It was divine. Mack, through all he’d seen and lived, had never lost his faith and to him the thing that brought a person to life was a soul, a connection to the Almighty, the breath of life. He even pointed out that the human body weighed slightly less a moment after death.

The Coulson had thoughts of his own on this topic. There was no doubt that the frame he now inhabited was synthetic, created by the mind of a brilliant scientist and a sentient being tasked with studying human behavior. Enoch had ignored every aspect of the Chronicom prime directive to help the team. They owed him everything.

Mack and Fitz raged on, neither even stopping to consider looking at the situation from the other’s point of view. The Coulson smiled as he looked down at his limbs and laid a hand on his chest. Enoch’s recreation of this body included the large gnarled scar across his chest and the extra special left hand with all its gizmos and gadgets. He really would have appreciated losing the retreating hairline then chuckled…LMD’s weren’t supposed to be vain…well, they also weren’t supposed to chuckle but somehow he’d managed both. A little too often he’d been told. And that was where his thoughts got a bit bizarre.

Maybe this body was (pardon the pun) man made, but the thoughts and feelings and Coulsonisms of him were just that…HIM. If Fitz had created a woman or a cat or even Howdy Doody and put all those memories into it, he’d still be Philip J. Coulson. He knew exactly who he was. He knew he loved Daisy, the daughter of his heart. Even if he didn’t bring her into this world he definitely made her a part of his. The rest of his heart, the biggest and best part of it, belonged to Melinda May. Of that he was absolutely sure.

He remembered every moment they’d spent together from the first day they met at the Academy until the day he closed his eyes and disappeared from her life. Fitz had filled him in on the days and weeks and months after, right up until he stepped out of that vacuum pod on the Zephyr about twenty years before the original Philip J. Coulson was born. But Fitz couldn’t have given him the memories of being without her of knowing he’d wait as long as it took for her to join him. He hadn’t given him the memories he couldn’t begin to explain, memories that were mostly feelings of peace and tranquility. Whatever the afterlife was…he hadn’t ever been there long enough to find out. With that thought, he couldn’t help but chuckle again.

The Coulson definitely had the answer to this gawd awful perplex ion. Everything inside of this mind or processor or whatever the hell they were calling it made him the person he fully believed he was. Maybe this conscious could just live on after him, but he needed this body to house it and give it the means to interact with the people he loved.

Love, it kept coming back to that. Melinda May mean everything to him, even if right now she couldn’t really bare to be with him for more than ten minutes or when none of the other team members were in the room. He loved her as much now as he did when he talked her into driving the Bus. Damn, he’d loved her since that stupid dance class they took years ago or years ahead. This timey-whimey stuff could give anyone a headache. Did LMD’s get headaches?

He remembered telling her he was having trouble leaving her behind. He did not want to do it again. Maybe that was selfish, but at this point he didn’t care. He didn’t want to leave her behind or anywhere else. He was pretty sure Fitz and Enoch had given him a brain. He wasn’t quite sure about a heart, but he knew right now it was breaking. And didn’t that line come from the Wizard of Oz…and why would he remember the movie that scared the bejeebers out of him as a child. And how would Fitz or especially Enoch had known?

“We already know it works,” Fitz reasoned, stressing the word so vehemently the lines of his neck stretched taunt.

“And that insane maniac almost killed us all.” Mack countered, raising his voice much more than usual.

Fitz let out a breath and threw his hands in the air. “That was the damn book’s fault. We don’t need to worry about that.”

“It just isn’t right.” Mack bellowed. “No one does. Only God can create life, Fitz. We cannot take that step.”

“We already have, Mack and if that were not so you wouldn’t be here to argue the point.” Fitz reminded him. “And if the dark one can take away…can’t you see the light giving us this chance to get him back. Don’t you think somewhere in all the infinity of the cosmos that all that is good can counter that kind of deal.”

Mack slammed a fist on the table. “You don’t make a deal with the devil and then just walk away.”

“I am not a religious man, Mack.” Fitz sighed. “I believe in science, but I am well aware that there are tales of those having broken that deal.”

“They’re just stories, Fitz.” Mack shook his head.  
“Exactly,” Fitz agreed with a smile.

“Please stop, both of you…” The Coulson groaned, throwing his starch white handkerchief to the middle of the table where he sat. He ran the palms of his hands against his temples to the back of his skull. “Maybe I should be the one making the decision.”

Both men stared at him for a second. Mack shook his head. “We made that clear from the start. Your job was not to make them.”

“Well, at least I should have a say in this.” The Coulson shrugged. “After all I’ve got everything to lose.”

“Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want to go through all that again?” Mack wondered.

The Coulson smiled that same relaxed smile they recognized. “Well not all that pain and anguish, but being alive certainly has its benefits.” He paused for a moment, considering his words then continued. “I think I have a few things left to finish.”

Fitz gave a soft chuckle. “It’s settled then.”

“Not so fast,” Mack held up a hand. “I still don’t like this and I’m pretty sure she won’t either.”

This time Fitz shook his head. “Simmons might take some convincing, but she’s just as keen on him staying about as the rest of us.”

“That isn’t who I’m talking about.”

xx

Coulson blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the darker hue of the room. The blue lights of Fitz’s program had temporarily blinded him. He spread his arms and gave little shrug. They weren’t much different that before the young doctor had asked him to step onto the dais. Whatever happened was painless. In fact it didn’t feel like anything and he really expected something. Maybe it didn’t work. Maybe it never did. Maybe it was all just some silly dream of an insane maniac with a Pinocchio complex.

But, what the hell? Maybe it did work. After all, the lights were blue and that fairy was definitely blue. He remembered the story he’d begged his mother to read over and over until he almost knew every word by heart. And that was an odd memory because how could anyone have known about it. Hell, he just remembered it himself. Sooo, maybe a little inventory was in order.

The Coulson model had pretty much all of its two thousand parts. Some rather important ones were noticeably absent…both inside and out. This would be the test. He looked up at Fitz who sat at a wide console powering down the program. The not really so young anymore scientist grinned and waved a thumbs up. That had to be a good sign.

With a puffy breath Coulson closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. Okay, he was pretty sure that robots didn’t pray and if they did they would not pray the prayer his mother had taught him to say when he was so very afraid of the dark. Nope, no way anyone knew that either, because there were some things you just don’t share with people. He turned his arms, wriggled his fingers and bent his knees. Bending his elbows and holding his arms at his chest he turned from side to side, then ran in place and did two jumping jacks. Yep, everything worked. So he took another breath, let it out with puffy cheeks and slowly looked down at his chest…yep, scar still there. He looked lower, navel in tact and totally human because no self respecting robot would have a belly button. He looked forward for a moment, not sure he want to but he looked just a little lower and…BAM! Yep, it worked! He was back…number two thousand was present and accounted for…he no longer looked like a Ken Doll. He was a real boy…well, man…a man…a real man.

And just as suddenly something was wrong. It started in his gut, a dull, hollow ache but not really an ache just a terrible feeling of empty gnawing. He wrapped both arms around his midsection and grimaced as a groaning rumble sounded from it. It was familiar but distant and certainly uncomfortable. Again his insides groaned with the emptiness.

Fitz hurried forward from where he had managed the program. “Sir, are you alright. This is totally unexpected.”

Coulson bent over for a moment then straightened and slapped a hand on his stomach. He let out a real laugh. He remembered this feeling. “I’m hungry, Fitz, damn hungry. I don’t think I’ve eaten in a year.” He laughed again and swatted the young man on the back sending him forward just a bit. He turned and walked toward the exit. “I am on my way to the kitchen. I am going to have a cup of hot coffee and the biggest piece of pie I can find.” He turned around and smiled wider. “Maybe I just have the whole pie.” He rubbed a circle on his stomach and stopped. “And then I am going to take a hot shower, with real water.” With that Coulson stepped out the door.

“Sir!” Fitz urgently called after him.

“Yeah,” Coulson stopped in the doorframe.

“Ah, you, um, you might want to cover up a bit before you, um…” Fitz scratched behind his ear, gave a grimacing smile and waved a finger up then down a few times.

Coulson spread his arms at his sides, “not a great first impression, huh?”

xx

The shower room resembled a sauna with the steam rising and filling most of the stalls. Water sprayed and splashed against the tiled divider then ran across the floor and swirled into the center drain. Coulson’s tenor voice rang in the hollowed area. The shower was always the best place to sing like no one was listening because, frankly, no one was.

“I’m a believer, I couldn’t leave her if I tried…” He crooned as he massaged the unscented shampoo into his scalp and the little bit of hair still left there. “Yeah, I saw her face…and not a trace of doubt in my mind…I’m a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…I’m a believer…said, I’m a believer.” He finished with a flare then pushed his face under the water jet and let it rinse the suds from his hair. With a shake of his head he reached forward and pushed off the water then wiped the drips from his face with one hand and reached for a towel with the other.

Coulson smiled as he wiped the water from his arms and chest then flipped the towel over his shoulders, held both ends and swiped it back and forth once again breaking into song. “Sheeeeeeee, she told me that she loved me….why am I standing here missing her…” He spun and danced with an invisible partner, towel flung around his neck. “And wish…ing…she…wa…” His voice faded as he walked into the last person he expected to meet here…now…

xx  
May took Elena’s advice and dropped her spike heeled torture shoes into the incinerator on her way to her room. She pulled off the floral patterned dress and threw it across her small bunk then pulled on an oversized Tee and sweats. Sleep would be great but a shower…would be wonderful. Getting all of this pancake and whatever the hell was holding her hair like a damn fish net glued to her head washed away would be the final nail in this mission’s coffin. She was getting too old for this shit.

Grabbing a fresh towel and some toiletries she headed for the common shower room. This time of night it should be empty. She’d have the place to herself…peace…quiet…and all the hot water as well. Damn Daisy could take a forty-five minute soak and leave nothing but ice water for the rest of them if she got there first. But that kid would never be up at this hour.

The Zephyr seemed empty as she made her way to the small area. A few agents manned the essential systems and kept watch for any anomalies. May grit her teeth. She’d had her fill of anomalies and aliens and robots and demons and bats that suck your life out and time lords and whatever else the universe threw at them. She was so done with the whole mess that had gotten way more weird than it had ever been. What she wouldn’t give for some dumb schmuck stealing state secrets. Even cleaning up Thor’s mess was easier.

She pushed the door to the showers open and stepped into the fog of steam that filled the room. She listened but heard no sound of water spraying from one of the five shower heads. Damn, she swore. First time she has time to bask in a hot shower and the damn heater is busted. What else could go wrong? She stopped for moment, listening to the sound of someone was definitely moving around. At first she felt relief. They were working on the problem already but hell, it was after eleven and the entire team was exhausted. No one would be banging on pipes at this hour. Probably some dumb bastard using up all the heat that was left. With a huff of disgust she turned to leave. An ice shower before bed was not very inviting. She stopped when an off key voice echoed off the tile.

“Sheeeeeeee, she told me that she loved me….why am I standing here missing her…”

May cringed at the sound then almost laughed. Perhaps the hour or the fact she was dead tired caused her to let down her guard. She recognized that voice immediately. He’d crooned those sixties bubblegum tunes in Tahiti until he became too weak to speak. She’d almost forgotten and despite her vow to ignore everything this imposter did, she could not step away.

But…no…how would Enoch or Fitz know about his horrid singing? How would either know those silly melodies? May shook her head. That was ridiculous. That was unthinkable. She let out a huff and backed toward the door just as he danced around the panel separating the shower from the lockers.

“And wish…ing…she…wa…” His voice faded as their eyes met.

Both froze, each mentally searching for the right words or the best way to just waltz right past the other.

“I…I…ah, was…ah,” Coulson stammered pointing toward the shower stalls.

May stared for a moment then slowly looked down and up his still water glistening body. His eyes followed hers suddenly realizing all he had was a towel around his neck. He grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I wasn’t really expecting company.” He blushed and was definitely sure that robots did not blush.

May was never a conversationalist and rarely had a comment to make but right now she was absolutely dumbstruck. And those were two words (or was it one) never used to describe Melinda May. She was never dumb and rarely struck. Thoughts ran through her mind so quickly she was sure she’d probably drop right here…massive stroke…total brain melt.

Robots do not take showers. She was pretty sure water was not good for all that circuitry or whatever made up their insides. Hell, maybe they rusted. And she knew for a fact Enoch tucked this robot into his little charging closet every night where he’d appear fresh as a newborn every morning. And he was always fully dressed.

Yet she knew Phil…every inch of him. She’d memorized it, held it in her heart where he would always remain no matter how long it took to reunite. The heat in her cheeks was not a blush. It was her heart racing, telling her this was the man she loved with all her heart and at the same time telling her it was not. She stared at the scar on his chest watching it rise and fall with each breath. Her eyes went to a small white half moon scar on his right shoulder. Dumb jerk tried to deflect a knife meant for her and ended up with it jammed in his shoulder. She’d stitched him up herself and neither ever mentioned it. It was not a part of any report anywhere and yet there it was. And the birthmark…the tiny fleck of red that resembled a drag racer just above his right thigh, he joked that it kept his motor running. She couldn’t help laughing especially when he made a goofy motor noise or was it a growl. No one, absolutely no one knew that but them. Was this the man she’d spent three weeks with in paradise trying to fit a lifetime into that short span. The possibility took away her breath.

Maybe she was dead…maybe he was a spirit…línghún.

May shook her head and blinked several times. That was preposterous.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled Phil’s goofy smile. “Didn’t think anyone would…”

“Be here this time of night,” she finished for him, still feeling as if she had fallen into some warped dream world. She felt her heart pound against her chest and felt each breath would be her last. That was okay because she knew Phil Coulson would be waiting. He’d catch her. Wouldn’t he??

“Yeah,” he nodded, clutching the towel with one hand. He turned up one side of his face and shrugged.

May forced herself to focus to calm the feelings threatening to overwhelm her, staring at him with one eyebrow raised. How could this be?

“Well…” Coulson stepped sideways without breaking eye contact. He reached for a robe hanging on one of the large hooks. “I guess I should…you probably…” He nodded toward the showers.

“Leave any hot water?” May grumbled.

They both froze. That small comment set off a memory they shared. They shared it every time they passed at the Academy, one coming and one going. It was a tease they both used. Later…after that damn trip to the future when the rest of the team had no idea…they shared it again.

Coulson smiled. He knew the next line, knew by heart. “I’m sure there’s plenty. I can check it out if you’d like.”

May gave no answer. It was stuck in her throat, held by a thought that could not be true. She’d wished it, believed it before and it cost her everything. But she could not stop herself. The need to believe outweighed her common sense. She was tired and needed him so badly that she merely stared as he stepped closer…closer until he stood before her. The towel dropped as he reached up and gently caressed her hair then rested his hand on cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it without thinking. The warmth surprised her but his touch kept her in place until her knees buckled and she fell forward into his arms listening to that familiar heartbeat.

“Phil,” she whispered a breath before the sobs she had held back for so long broke forth.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and arguments  
> Memories and nightmares  
> Eveyone has their own   
> but someone's already made the decision  
> And there's no turning back

Jemma tapped lightly on the closed bunk door. There was no where to run this time and she surely hoped Daisy had gotten past that habit since their talk at the Lighthouse. It seemed like so long ago, but still fresh in her memory. 

The girl inside did not answer, yet Jemma was positive she was there. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, not really wishing to have to wrestle this situation first thing in the morning. True, Daisy could not run this time…unless she wanted to attempt life as an inhuman bi-racial earth mover in the man’s man world of this war era. She could, however, retreat emotionally and that was Jemma’s worse fear. Emotions had a tendency to wreck havoc with those shaky powers of hers. All they needed was for her to have some sort of break down during a time hop and they could end up in the Roman Empire or worse…Jurassic Nightmare. She shivered at the thought and knocked a bit harder.

“Daisy…Daisy, I know you’re there.” Jemma spoke close to the door frame. “Please open the door.” She rattled the handle a few times. “Daisy?” 

Jemma waited a few moments, growing angrier with each. She rattled the handle again. “Daisy,” her voice took on more command than friend. “You know very well I can override this lock if I please.” She felt like she was scolding a naughty child and took another calming breath then spoke gently. “Please don’t make me.”

The lock clicked and the door opened a crack. Jemma grinned, pushed it open and stepped inside. Daisy sat cross legged in the center of her bunk, elbows on her knees and head resting in her hands. Before Jemma could speak, she shook her head and sighed.

“I can’t do it again, Jemma.” She looked up and Jemma knew she’d been crying. “I can’t say goodbye to him again. It was too hard the first time.”

Jemma sat on the edge of the mattress. She rubbed a hand on Daisy’s shoulder and drew a short breath. She’d shed her own tears through the night knowing today would be the last time she’d see the man she also grown to love. She’d missed him terribly and despite her better judgment agreed with Fitz and Enoch when their plan involved bringing him back. Bringing him back as a dreaded LMD made it worse, but she did not second guess herself. She truly missed him being there. It just wasn’t the same without him. Besides they really needed him. Jemma was sure they would not have succeeded without him.

During the time she and the small team searched for Fitz she had no time to think about losing their leader and then all that race to save the world (again) from Izel kept her very busy…kept all of them very busy. She barely had time to reunite with her husband…fiancé…hus…well they still hadn’t straightened out that mess. She had very little to do with that Sarge beast but when she saw him kill May…well she hated him as much as everyone else. But even then there was little time to do much but fight to survive. It was like the universe barely gave them a chance to catch a breath before it threw something else at them. So no, she hadn’t really had time to grieve the loss of Phil Coulson and when she did…she missed him more than she thought she would ever miss anyone. Yes, she missed Fitz but knew she’d find him. Coulson was gone and the empty ache she felt was almost unbearable.

Jemma searched for the right words. Somewhere almost a hundred years in the future, her father was probably blissfully tending his rose garden. She smiled at the thought of him walking his small black terrier down the shady street at dusk and relaxing on terrace with mum for evening tea. He was extremely far away, across mountains, miles and time, but he was… Even though she hadn’t seen him in forever he was never more than a phone call away. She could not imagine losing him...once would be heart breaking. Twice? She could not imagine.

“No one blames you, Daisy.” Jemma soothed. “We’re just a bit worried, that’s all.”

Daisy pulled a tissue from the box tucked in the hole created by her criss-crossed legs. She wiped her eyes and nose and offered a weak laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jemma patted her knee. “Of course, you aren’t.” 

Daisy tilted her head and smirked a ‘yeah, sure’ over her brow. 

Jemma couldn’t help the soft giggle of guilt. “Well, we certainly hoped you wouldn’t try.” She waited for a response that didn’t come. Turning her head and scratching behind her ear she mumbled. “We would have stopped you this time.”

Daisy considered a snappy answer but really had no heart for bantering this morning. The Coulson was scheduled for decommission by noon and she had no intention of being anywhere near the execution chamber. Enoch explained it would be painless. It was merely flicking a switch and turning it off. He’d push a button and ‘poof!’ the machine would disintegrate. There’d be nothing left but powder that would be sucked up into the vacuum of space. Disposal of an expired Chronicom was quite efficient and without all that memorial nonsense. Poof you’re here then poof you’re gone. 

No, no, no, nope, no way was she doing that…not again…not ever.

Daisy had been the lone holdout in the decision to terminate the LMD once the mission was complete. Her anger with May for not siding with her lasted a whole day before she remembered the fiasco with Sarge. Heartache can play major games with your mind. And that almost cost May her life. Daisy would never be ready to lose both of them. She’d forgiven May and tried to understand her aversion to the man…Coulson…bot.

“I remember the first time we met. Fitz and I were so excited…” Jemma mused in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You probably couldn’t stop talking,” Daisy sniffled, wiped her nose and continued. “Fitz probably said nothing.”

“Well, he was a little shy in those days.” Jemma smiled.

“Least you weren’t cuffed with a bag on your head…” Daisy scoffed.

“No, but you recovered nicely.” Jemma chuckled.

Daisy let out a long breath and stretched her legs. “Lot simpler then, huh,” she shrugged.

Jemma wrapped her hands around the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. They’d been to hell and back more times than an Audie Murphy marathon. She still had nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat only to find Fitz right there with his arms around her shushing her back into calm then just lying with her until the trembling stopped. She was there too as he spent the night pacing when he could not sleep, tortured by his own waking nightmares. They’d share tea and those little biscuits he loved then she’d hold him until they both drifted into restless sleep. And now? Now they’d been apart so long that she wasn’t sure they’d ever get back the time they lost, not even living in a damn time machine. 

Last night he hadn’t even come to their bunk. She wasn’t sure where he was and they were in the same ship.

“I know Fitz said we can’t change anything that’s really already happened but if I could just…” Daisy balled a fist and slammed it against her thigh.

Jemma rocked back and forth. “I’ve thought the same thing. If only I could stay away from that damn rock…” she drew a breath that released as a soft sob. “But one change could affect so many more.”

Daisy passed her the tissue box. “If I never went into that temple…”

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop Talbert and…”

“We wouldn’t be here…”

Jemma sniffled a laugh. “No one would.”

Daisy pulled herself into a folded position again and took back her tissues. “And he’d still be gone.”

Jemma nodded and for a few seconds both young women sat in silence, interrupted only by Daisy’s soft sniffles. “Maybe something we did here changed things and he’ll be waiting for us when we get back.” She suddenly sounded slightly hopeful.

Wiping her eyes with the wadded up tissue she still held, Jemma shook her head. “Enoch’s made sure only the things those damn hunters changed were righted. He is the only one that has been here before, well actually the first time. He was careful to make sure of that.”

“Yeah,” Daisy half-smiled. “But how do _we_ know? _We_ weren’t here the first time.”

“Chronicoms are incapable of lying.” Jemma stated scientifically.

“That guy…bot…did a lot of things he’s not supposed to do.” Daisy poked her index finger into the mattress.

“Enoch is not a robot.” Jemma grinned. “He’s…”

“A sentient [Chronicom](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Chronicoms) from a [planet](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Chronyca-2) which revolves around a star in the constellation you know as Cygnus." They recited together. Normally it would bring both of them to uncontrolled giggles but now they just brushed it off.

“He did save our lives.” Jemma reminded Daisy, “twice actually.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad…” Daisy sighed, “having him around.”

“Enoch?” Jenna wrinkled her brow.

Daisy tossed the tissue box at her. “Weirdo,” she smiled then sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her wrist. “It’s not like we’d be changing anything. There wouldn’t be two of him and we’d never lose him again.” The hope in her voice was almost heart breaking. “It wouldn’t change anything because we’d be back after and everybody thought he was gone before that even. We can find a new base and he’d be safe there…our secret.”

“Daisy,” Jemma smiled and reached for her friend’s hand. “We can’t keep him like a pet.” She brushed away the lone tear that rolled over her cheek. “And what about May? How do you think she would feel about it?”

“I kept a baby squirrel in a box in my closet for almost a month before the Sisters found out.” Daisy offered, purposefully ignoring the question.

“Daisy,” Jemma scolded.

Unfolding and quickly standing, Daisy paced across the floor. “Don’t tell me you’re not just as torn up about this, Jemma. Don’t tell me…” she stopped for a moment, looking to the ceiling. “Don’t tell me you’re just going to let them…” She took a few steps, put her hands on her hips and leaned forward breathing rapidly. Turning around she sucked back a sob then let it out. “You’re just going to let them kill him?”

Jemma was on her feet, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. “He’s not alive, Daisy. He isn’t real. No one is killing anyone. We are merely turning off a machine.”

Daisy stared for a moment, understanding but not believing. She pulled away and turned her back to Jemma. “He’s not a machine. He’s Coulson.” She whispered. “And it’s just not fair.” The room vibrated slightly, almost as if it shivered with her grief.

“Daisy,” Jemma warned gently.

The girl raised a hand, signaling it was okay. Unable to speak and unwilling to accept Jemma’s comfort she shook with the tears she couldn’t stop.

“Maybe I should get you a little something to help calm you down.” Jemma suggested.

Daisy shook her head. “I’m fine, Jemma. I’ve got this.”

“I know.” Jemma grimaced. “But you’re so emotional and you and I both know…”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve shaken the rafters or quaked a nightmare. I’ve got this.” Daisy spoke with conviction. “Besides, I’ve got _this_.” She pulled a half empty bottle of some amber liquid from the space between her bunk and the wall. 

“Using that to wash away your troubles will only bring you more troubles.” Jemma sighed.

“Thanks, Nainai.” Daisy sneered sarcastically.

Jemma put her hand over Daisy’s on the neck of the bottle. “He wouldn’t want you to do this. You know that. Don’t you?”

Daisy released her grip and spun away. “He was dying and he knew it and we could have helped him and he just…”

“Daisy,” Jemma set the bottle on a small desk. “Listen to yourself. We are well past that and this is not our Coulson. We’ve already buried him.”

Daisy stood with her back to Jemma, refusing to turn around, refusing to face her. Her body shook with emotion as she broke. Jemma gathered her friend into her arms. Daisy buried her face in the embrace.

“I just miss him so much.” She sobbed into Jemma’s shoulder.

Jemma’s tears fell silently. “So do I.” She whispered into Daisy’s hair.

xx

“I can’t believe it was even an argument.” Elena grumbled as she poured steaming coffee into two mugs.

Mack shook his head. “This whole thing was settled weeks ago just so we wouldn’t have to go through all the arguing.” He took one mug from her and set it on the table. “Fitz of all people,” he shook his head again and took a drink of the strong black liquid. “He knows what can happen. Nothing good can come from trying to play God.”

Elena let out a small laugh, leaned back against the counter and sipped her coffee. “Mí abuela would say   
_ese es un hombre con un ángel en su hombro_.”

Mack couldn’t help smiling. Fitz indeed had an angel on his shoulder. That man had the worst luck and yet he came through it all smelling like a rose. But the smile faded. “It still doesn’t give him the right to even consider creating life.”

“I don’t think I would consider it life.” Elena disagreed. “Just a different kind of….” She held on to the word.

“Right,” Mack agreed and took another drink.

“We’ve seen a lot of different kinds of life.” Elena reminded him. “I am no authority, but didn’t God create all of them?”

Mack shook his head. “I have my doubts.” He held his mug in both hands and stared into its contents. “Enoch told us Chronicoms aren’t born. They were probably created like that she-devil of Radcliffe’s and took over their world. Probably why they had a Chronica-2.” He looked up with a furrowed brow. “Never did mention what happened to Chronic-1. Robots…nothing good ever comes of them.”

Elena shrugged and squirmed into a more comfortable position. “I didn’t think they were robots.”

“They’re made up of plastic alloy and powered by batteries. They’re insides are nothing but cybernetic components.” Mack argued. “They don’t even…” he paused and drew a breath, “don’t even know if they’re boys or girls.”

Elena snickered then quickly grew serious at his frown.

The large man set his mug on the table. “That is as good a definition of robot as I need.”

Looking over the edge of her mug as she took another sip, Elena shrugged. “In a few hours you won’t have to worry about it.”

“At least ten hours until we’re at full power,” Mack shook his head.

Elena set her mug on the table and slid past Mack. “And we will be back where we belong with all of this,” she waved an arm in a wide circle, “behind us.”

“Yeah,” Mack sighed, “just to see what’s waiting for us this time.”

Yoyo smiled and wrapped her arms around the large man. She kissed him softly on the cheek. “For a man of such faith you look to the dark way too often.”

Mack let out a long breath then smiled down as he embraced her. “I just prepare for the worst,” he grinned as he kissed her forehead. “But I always hope for the best.” He smiled as he pulled her closer bringing them together.”

Elena drew a deep breath as their lips parted. “Mmmm,” she sighed and laid her cheek against his chest. 

xx

“What do you mean you aren’t sure?” Jemma hurried to keep up with a swiftly walking Fitz.

“I’m saying I just don’t think we’ve made the right decision.” He repeated for the third time, keeping five paces ahead of her.

“Fitz!” Jemma mock screamed as she stopped and smacked her fists at her sides.

He stopped and turned toward her, rolling his eyes at the dramatics. Pulling the small towel he’d been carrying from his shoulder, he wiped his hands, but did not make eye contact.

“I’m not about to chase you all over this plane to get answers. You didn’t even bother to come home last night.” Jemma fretted.

Fitz smiled at the word home, as he stared at the tip of his shoe tracing circles on the floor. She considered the small bunk they shared home. It had a bed barely big enough to hold both of them, a desk and a chest for storing the little bit of belongings they still had. It was far from classifying as the home he’d like to give her. All the intelligence in the world couldn’t make him feel worthy of her in that sense. But she never complained. To Jemma the adage ‘home is where the heart is’ was gospel. If it were possible she’d have it engraved over their metal door.

“Mack and I had a lot to discuss,” he hedged.

“Don’t,” she took a step and pointed a finger at him. “I passed Mack in the hallway a bit past midnight.”

Fitz rubbed a thumb into his opposite palm. “What are you accusing me of, Jemma?” He asked calmly.

“Accu…” Jemma drew a breath and exhaled quickly. “I’m not _accusing_ you of anything. I just want to know where you’ve been.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to disturb you…” He stared at his hand, still refusing to make eye contact.

“Oh, Fitz,” she pishawed. “Do you really believe I can’t tell when you’re lying? Really?”

“You just wouldn’t understand, Jemma.” Fitz argued finally looking her in the eye.

“Understand what, Fitz?” Jemma was between anger and frustration.

“Understand what needed to be done…you would have tried to stop me and…we would have ended up right where we are now.” Fitz shot back.

“Fitz…” Jemma’s eyes widened. “What have you done?” She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice. 

Fitz stepped back and pushed open the door behind him. He pulled Jemma inside and pushed the door closed. They stood in the electronics room, lit by the various hues of blinking signals. It was almost festive. “I did what needed to be done.” He hissed as he pushed her further into the small space.

Jemma froze. The last time he uttered those words he was about to pull the mechanism that stifled Daisy’s powers from her skull. The Cree had put it there to enslave her and Jemma wasn’t sure if removing it would damage her brain beyond repair. Daisy was screaming in pain, screaming for help but Fitz, The Doctor, was determined and she was being held at gunpoint. The sick feeling that left her retching for hours fluttered in the pit of her stomach. It had been more than two years since he’d had that episode. Therapy and medication had kept The Doctor out of their lives and after their little stint in the Chronicom’s mind prison she was sure they’d seen the last of him…but…

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Jemma, I haven’t done anything evil or destructive.” He snarled at her look.

“Please, Fitz…” she begged.

For a moment he merely stared into her eyes. Yes, he should have talked to her first but that would mean telling her he’d kept that damn program he’d created in the Framework. Of course he remembered. It was his, every last bit and byte. He really didn’t think it would ever work in reality but when AIDA zapped him from that submarine base to some tropical shore he was sure she was much more than what Radcliffe had put together. She, herself, was amazed at what the program had done to her but she was warped from the start. What could have been the most astronomical program ever created became something that bred death and destruction. That damn program allowed her to take Coulson from them…well, not directly but if he hadn’t made that deal to rid the world of her demonic existence he’d still be here. So why…why shouldn’t he use it to give him back that life? It seemed almost poetic.

“Jemma…” he weakly smiled. “I just couldn’t do it. I don’t think any of us could have done it.”

“Done what?” Jemma was rapidly losing it.

“Press that button and just let him disintegrate…” he looked away and shook his head, angrily swiping an errant tear.

“Coulson,” Jemma breathed. 

“Jemma, he wasn’t…didn’t want…he wanted to exist. He said he wasn’t finished.” Fitz tried to explain. “If a being knows it’s alive and knows you are going to end it, well surely it…”

“Did you dismantle the machine…charging mechanism….” Jemma accused, interrupting him.

“No, no I…I just…I just changed it a bit…just enough to...” 

“You used that horrid program that brought AIDA to life, turned her into a living breathing maniac! You did that to Coulson.” Jemma raved. She realized what he was saying, alluding to and could not believe he could have done so. That cyber Radcliffe-stien started this entire mess, cost them so much including the lose of their beloved leader.

“No,” Fitz pulled her even further into the room, gently laying his fingers against her lips. “No, Jemma. That _damn_ book did that to her,” he stopped and thought for a second. “Well that and Radcliffe’s warped need to create some sort of nothing ever goes wrong world.” He shook his head. The more he tried to justify that fiasco the worse it sounded. Right now he needed to make Jemma understand why…how he helped Coulson. “It was just like I told Mack…”

She pushed his hand away. “Mack agreed with this!?”

“No,” Fitz shook his head. “ _I_ made the decision. Mack doesn’t know anything about it.”

“And how do you expect to keep this from him because in about thirty minutes he is going to expect one of us to push that button.” She pushed her finger into his shoulder on each of the last few words. She paused with her finger still resting there. 

He hated when she got so worked up and spoke so high and quickly. But he knew she wasn’t finished. He waited.

“What are we going to tell May?” She looked at him and let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, Fitz.”

xx

“Jemma…” Daisy grumbled. “I told you I was fi…” Her jaw dropped as she pulled open the door to her bunk.

“I wanted to talk to you be…” Coulson smiled.

Daisy shook her head. “Uh huh, no…I told them I was _not_ doing this.” She tried to push the door closed but he was standing there.

“Daisy, I just wanted to say…” he tried again

“ _NO_ , I said goodbye once. I am not doing it again.” Daisy interrupted. She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back a few steps intending to close the door once he was out.

Instead he grabbed her wrist and pushed back, stepped all the way in and closed the door behind him. “Can I please finish one sentence?” Coulson smiled.

Daisy dropped her hand, turned her back and folded her arms across her chest. She seriously considered sticking her fingers in her ears but that was just way too juvenile. “Say what you want,” she flipped hand up then right back across her chest. “It doesn’t change a thing.”

Coulson stared at the back of her head and laughed a silent laugh. “In that case I didn’t plan on saying goodbye again either.” He waited for her to turn around, when she didn’t he continued a little softer. “It was pretty bad on this end too.”

It was Daisy’s turn to snicker, but it came out strangled in a sob. How could fate be so cruel? How could it give her this fantastic man and let him love her like a dad, let her love _him_ like a dad…and then just take him away? How could Simmons let that weird little bot man bring him back and plan to disintegrate him…let him die all over again?

She drew a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around her middle in a self-hug kind of embrace. “So why knock on my door?” She attempted to ask without letting him know she was crying again. She really could not remember the last…oh, yeah it was when May called…when she said he was gone. She cried so hard for so long her face swelled like a puffer fish and she stayed in her room for three days before approaching anyone. So yeah, she did remember the last time she cried so much.

Coulson reached out, intending to rest a hand on her shoulder when the memory of standing outside her bunk listening to her cry made him stop. He stopped with his arm reached out just as he had that day on the bus. He didn’t knock then, felt he was intruding on her privacy, afraid of embarrassing her and himself. That day he pulled back and walked away. He’d never mentioned it to anyone, including her. For a moment he stared at his arm suspended before him… No, he did not intend to repeat any of the mistakes he had before. You don’t get three chances just to screw up again. Coulson laid his hand on Daisy’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze.

“Daisy,” he said softly.

It was all she needed. Daisy squeezed her eyes tightly shut and spun around, locking herself against him, sobbing heavily. Coulson wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He shushed her softly, placing a soft kiss atop her head. If any words came between her sobs they were not understood, but he needed no words. He knew her heart was breaking, again, and again he was the cause.

Something paternal took charge and Coulson slowly rocked side to side. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly. She shook her head against him and he was sure the muffled sobs were her trying to disagree or accusing him of lying.

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you behind in any universe.” He tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head again. “Turns out there’s no timeline I’d leave you in either.” She sobbed harder. “Not the future or the past,” he huffed a tiny laugh. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Daisy’s sobs lessened. She pushed back and looked up at him, blinking tears off her lashes. “What are you…they’re not going to…” She stammered through sniffles then brought her sleeve up to quickly wipe her face.

Coulson gave a half shrug. “I’m not an authority on this cyber stuff, but I don’t think that’s possible now.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes, confused at his odd statement. 

“I didn’t bring you into the world, Daisy, but you are the deepest part of my heart. I am so proud of you that heart may burst. You’ve risen to every obstacle that’s been thrown in front of you and I only wish I was just as strong. In my heart you will always be my child…my daughter and my greatest source of pride.” Coulson recited, half smiling and still holding her tightly.

For a moment Daisy stared, almost mouthing the words as he said them. She’d read that letter so many times since she’d finally opened it. No one, not one person had seen it but her. It was folded and tucked into one of her gauntlets, handy to pull out and read when she missed him just too much. She’d let them think it was destroyed when they lost the lighthouse but it was never out of her possession and she knew every word.

“It hurts to leave you behind, to know you will hurt so badly, but you are strong and I know you will be a leader. You will carry on and eventually take the reins of this organization we both love. Take care of yourself. Take care of May. Take care of each other….” Daisy repeated the lines she’d read more than the others, “all my love…”

“I didn’t know how to sign it so I just kinda left it at that.” Coulson shrugged again.

“There’s no way you could know…” Daisy breathed.

“Pretty sure I’d know better than anyone,” he smiled.

“Coulson?” Daisy’s voice held the hope she couldn’t fully grasp. 

He gave that almost smile. “Turns out Fitz has a little more magic than Tahiti.”

“Coulson,” she sighed and hugged him again, sending a soft quake through his body just to be sure. The feeling of bones and muscle both relieved and terrified her. 

“How…” She looked up at him, shaking with the truth of it.

“Asked and answered, Agent Johnson,” he chuckled. 

“But…” Daisy tried again. 

“Let’s just go with it for now,” he shushed her, once again pulling her into an embrace and swaying to and fro.

It was enough. He was alive, somehow he was alive and he was here to stay. 


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'damage' is done. Mack is furious. Coulson and May have one thing to correct and a surprise for everyone

Mack stood before what they’d come to refer to as The Coulson’s Closet. The bot retreated there once a day, presumably to recharge although Daisy joked that it was to get a break from the insanity they were dealing with constantly. Mack thought about that. Heck, maybe the thing had to turn itself off in order to avoid actual burn out. He secretly wished there was a human version of The Closet because there were times he could use a place to just shut down. Between hoping from decade to decade and dealing with those damn Chronicom-bots his head was about to implode. Yep, not explode with a boom, just implode…dissolve like a grape in the sun. Here he was living in a decade about twenty years before his mother was born and felt like he’d…no, damn it, he had lived seventy years past. Past, present, future…it just didn’t matter anymore.

The big man had threatened to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. more than once but this time…this time when they got back to whatever was left of what they left, he was through. He planned on mounting his bike and riding into the wilderness of the Pacific Northwest. People cold disappear there. Yep, he’d build a log cabin somewhere in the deepest woods…no phones…no computers…no damn robots. He and Elena would live out the rest of their lives in blessed peace. Of course he’d need to do some convincing with her…especially the northwest part. She’d had her fill of snow…

Mack paused for a moment, staring at The Closet and considered the fact that he’d need some connection to Fitz. Elena had suffered a tragedy but Fitz had fixed it, made her whole again. He’d had a hand in it himself, dragging those robot arms back from that blasted floating ship. He smiled at the pun. But, Fitz took what he could and used what little was available at the time to give Elena back her arms as well as her confidence. He never thought of her as part of those damn robots…no, prosthesis, that’s all it was. What Fitz had created was very advanced prosthesis. Maybe, once this was all over he’d somehow find a way to do it for every person who’d lost a limb in some tragic accident.

“Yeah,” Mack grumbled to himself. “Like some insane Hydra trained kid with delusions of being a super-powered villain.” 

His own voice brought him out of his muddled-thought stupor. For the first time since entering the room he realized something was off. Something was different. The door to The Coulson Closet was slightly ajar and the soft light that perpetually glowed from inside was dark. Mack traced the cable that ran from the rear of the compartment to the power source on the large grid attached to the wall. It was attached but the connector that usually wore a red collar was now sporting bright blue instead. He walked quickly to the panel, running his hand along the thick cable, noting the heavier weight and newer casing. Following it back to the chamber he almost growled at the different port where the opposite cable ended. Mack was not one to follow any of Enoch or Fitz’s psycho-robot-techno-babble but he knew the difference between an output and an input port.

Standing back, Mack yanked open the chamber door fully expecting to see The Coulson standing there with that dopey grin and welcoming him with the same ‘Hey, guys’ that he did every time they released him from his charger or whatever the hell this thing did. 

The Closet was empty, void of the Robo-Coulson or Coulson Reboot or whatever damn nickname they were calling him this week. Not only that but the circular pad that lay on the floor of this cabinet was missing, replaced by a wired grid that ran into what looked to be USB ports at the base of the surrounding wall. Mack traced the path of the blue and white wires that ran from there to the ceiling of the box where a twin wired grid attached and ran twin wires into twin ports. 

“What the hell?” He snarled to himself as he felt the wires and tested the ports. From there he walked to the control console a few feet from The Closet. It was impossible to tell by the keyboard and two dozen switches if anyone had tampered with any of the program but there was no doubt that someone or some _thing_ had been hard at work.

He’d left Fitz with The Coulson in the commissary last night. There was no way he could argue any more. The order was to put the bot in its box. They would do what had to be done at the appointed time today. There was nothing left to discuss. He’d thrown up his arms and walked out, leaving Fitz with a direct order. Fifteen minutes later he saw the young engineer walking the robot toward The Closet room. It was done.

Or was it?

Or _what_ was done?

“Fitz,” Mack growled, slamming his hand on the console. He stood back, drew a deep breath and crashed the rolling chair into the desk before turning and storming out of the room.

xx

“They’ve asked for one thing. I don’t think it’s going to make that much difference.” Jemma sighed. She hadn’t been overly thrilled with Fitz’s use of his Pinocchio Program. She’d christened it that in the heat of anger and like most dopey names, it just stuck. 

There’d been a lot of yelling and smashing and slamming when he told her he’d used the program that she was certain had been destroyed in that gawd awful underwater base where he and the others had been held. She was also certain, and never led to believe otherwise, that the whole damn thing had been AIDA’s doing, that she’d come up with some robotic-live-giving program in order to release her lust on Fitz. Learning that Fitz was more than instrumental in the creation of that program…hell, masterminded the whole damn thing, sent her over the edge. She’d never wanted to slug someone so much in her life.

Fitz reminded her that he was under the influence of that mind bending framework at the time and that The Doctor pretty much brought out…no, he personified the id of Leopold James Fitz. She did not want to hear it and the teacup that shattered against the bunk door helped emphasize her adversity. He insisted the program had indeed been destroyed but could not be held in contempt because of his eidetic memory. There was no way to delete what he thought or remembered. Furthermore, the program in itself was not evil. 

“AIDA, AIDA was evil, not my bloody program.” He snarled, running a hand through his hair and turning from her then back. “She used it for her own sick means. I’ve merely used it to give back what never should have been taken in the first place.” He argued and for the first time since she’d dragged him into their small room, Jemma was speechless.

For a moment they stared at each other across the span of their tiny habitat. For as angry as she was she knew he was right in this one thing. They never should have lost Coulson. He made a deal with the devil to save the world, but they all knew he would stand before the fires of Hell to protect any one of them. Even when they had the answer he still used it to save _them_ …and the world. In doing so they also crushed Daisy and broke May, neither had been the same since, but loss and grief can do that to anyone. Guilt plays a major part as well and both women wore that like they owned it. Truth was, a part of her heart was missing since he’d passed, maybe not like her friends…his family, but it certainly left a hole that could not be filled.

“He didn’t deserve to die.” Fitz almost whispered. “He wasn’t finished. He deserved more. I’m here because you never gave up on me. I…I just could not give up on him when I knew…” He turned from her, unable to see the way she looked at him.

Jemma smiled. It had to have taken everything Fitz had to recreate that program. He hated The Doctor part of him, the part of him that thirsted for power and control, the part that strove to become more than a god. She also knew he loved Coulson as much as she did. The monster that was Alistair Fitz could not hold a candle to Phil Coulson. 

“And you miss him as much as the rest of us,” Jemma spoke softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She waited a beat before he reached up and rested his atop hers.

“I couldn’t do it, Jemma.” He squeezed her hand but stared at the floor. “I could not flip that switch and lose him again…not after everything…not when I had the means to…”

She slipped around him, without lifting her hand or moving his. “He’s part of all of us. Isn’t he?” She spoke softly. He glanced up at her over his brows. She remembered that look, the one she fell in love with before she even knew how much she loved him. 

He shook his head and quickly pushed away a tear. “May…Daisy…they…” He stopped unable to speak through is emotion.

“We all need him.” Jemma finished for him.

“I don’t think he wanted to go.” He shook his head again, “not this time. I just couldn’t.” He stared at his hands for a moment before looking in her eyes. “I don’t wish to be a god, Jemma. I just needed to fix something that never should have been broken and I was responsible for that. I owed him that much.”

Jemma drew a shaky breath and placed her hands on the center of his chest. “Everything you’ve ever done comes directly from the goodness of your heart, Fitz. You are probably one of a handful of geniuses that can use both his mental and emotional superiority to make the best of the worst of things.”

Fitz let out a soft scoff. “It rarely works out that way.” He slowly reached up and took her hands in his but rested them there on his heart, clasped together tightly.

“How many times have you told me that science is a risk, a risk that is worth taking?” She leaned forward, as did he until their foreheads touched and both stared at their joined hands.

xx

“But they haven’t even told you what it is they want to do,” Jemma protested.

“It’s their business, Jemma.” Fitz shrugged. “They said it was private…er…personal.”

“And you trust Coulson to get there and back without your help…without _anyone’s_ help?” Jemma’s eyes went wide.

Fitz tapped the edge of the table with one finger. “That would be pointless right now as they’ve already gone.”

“Fitz,” Jemma exhaled. “What are we going to tell…”

“FITZ!” Mack roared as he stormed into the room and slammed his fist against the wall.

Both scientists jumped at the sound.

The large man pointed a finger and bellowed, “I gave you a direct order and you chose to…to. Damn it, I don’t even know what you did, but it sure as hell wasn’t what I said.” He marched closer to the smaller man until they were nose to chest. “Where is Coulson?” He demanded.

Fitz took a breath, straining to reel in his own anger. He spoke slowly, holding on to the last shreds of his calm. “He’s off to accomplish some bit of correction.”

For a moment Mack was dumbstruck. “Off to…??” He turned and narrowed his eyes, pulled one hand into a tight fist and spun back. “Are you telling me it’s not here?” He pointed to the floor. “Or is it just gone, like I told you to do?”

The scientists exchanged a quick glance. 

“Well he is gone as well as not here.” Jemma sounded a bit squeamish.

Mack’s expression did not change, he still waited for some kind of rational explanation. His breathing was a bit rapid, putting Jemma in mind of a rather irritated animal.

“I did not destroy the man.” Fitz stated firmly. “And no he is not here in this room or on this plane.”

The large man’s eyes went wide. “You…you sent it…” He scrubbed a hand down his face and let out a long breath as he turned away, took a few steps, turned and walked back. “It’s out there?” Mack pointed toward the door. “What the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your mind turning that robot loose?” Visions of the Terminator twisted through his mind.

Fitz shook his head and wrapped his hands around the back of the chair he stood behind. “I assure you I am in full control of my mind. And I was thinking,” his voice rose as his anger slowly released, “that the man deserved the right to decide his own destiny, just as the rest of us. And yes Mack, **_he_** … _he_ is out there because _he_ has something _he_ feels needs to be corrected.” 

Mack narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. He turned and thumped his fist against the doorframe a few times before turning back. Elena hurried into the room, her face twisted with concern and confusion. She scowled at the anger radiating from the two men and looked to Jemma with unspoken questions. Jemma’s expression mirrored hers but she stepped between her husband and their director.

“All of this arguing is pointless. Coulson is gone and he did not give us any information on where he needed to go or what he needed to do.” She calmly informed everyone.

“You mean he’s out there alone?” Elena repeated Mack’s question but with much less anger and much more concern.

“No one said he was alone.” Fitz added.

Mack spun on him. “Enoch…”

Fitz shook his head. “No Mack, Enoch is manning his station just as always. _May_ is with him. She said she had just as much invested in what needed to be done as he did.”

“Enough,” Mack barked. “I want to know where they are and I want them back on this plane before day’s end.” With that he stormed out of the room, grumbling under his breath. Elena hurried after him.

xx

Coulson stood at the bottom of the concrete stairs, staring up at the old building at the top. It was not as dark and foreboding as he thought it would be. He straightened his tie and drew a breath. The man could not remember the last time he’d felt so anxious. Through all of the people he’d met in these last few months, all of the men and women he had idolized for a lifetime this one was the most important. The feelings that threatened to overtake him brought a strange heat to his cheeks. For a moment he wondered if Fitz’s program maybe didn’t work and he was just overheating before imploding into nothing more than a pile of dust on this sidewalk at the bottom of this staircase.

“You sure about this?” May’s voice came from his side as she slipped her hand into his.

Coulson squeezed her hand once then tightened his grip. He pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. “Nervous as hell, but never been surer. You?” He smiled down at her.

“Should’ve been me the first time,” she smiled back.

He lifted their hands in front of them gave a squeeze and a shake then started up the stairs.

xx

“I must say, Mr. Coulson, this is highly irregular.” The woman glanced at the form in her hand then flipped through the others on her desk. “We really haven’t been through all of our own paperwork on this, yet.” 

“Yes,” Coulson smiled his very best smile. “We understand that but we are pressed for time and I’m sure you’ll find everything in order. Every T is crossed and every i has its dot.” 

May rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“We know what you’ve been told about this but this is a fluid situation and things have changed.” Coulson moved to the edge of his chair. “It’s important we take care of whatever needs to be done as quickly as possible.”

The woman smiled weakly and shuffled through the papers again. “Everything seems to be in order,” she spoke slowly, eyeing the couple seated before her. “It is just unusual that I’ve not received word you were coming.”

“I understand, ma’am.” Coulson agreed. “But for everyone’s safety it was better to keep this under the radar. I don’t think it would be in anyone’s best interest to make unnecessary phone calls that might alert the wrong people. That could put not only us, but you and your organization in just as much jeopardy.”

The woman stood and walked to the tall window across the room. She peered out through the separation in the dark heavy drapes. “This asset must be protected at all costs.” She stated calmly. “Unnecessary risks cannot be taken.”

Coulson looked to May and for a moment felt this mission would not succeed. He drew a deep breath, stood and walked to stand next to the tall woman. He looked out the window as well. “I assure you, where we are taking the asset is the safest place. There is no possible chance of compromise.”

The woman smiled and walked back to her desk. “There are no perfect situations, Mr. Coulson.”

“Maybe not, but this is pretty close and the people I work with will provide the best protection available. They’re pretty good at what they do.” He smiled as he stepped behind May’s chair.

The woman looked at May. “And you concur?”

May stood and gave an indistinct nod. “They are the best at what they do and you couldn’t ask for a better person to take this on than Coulson.”

“And what about you? I am positive this is a two person job. Are you just as willing and able?” The woman narrowed her gaze and waited for an answer.

“We’ve got this.” May agreed without a second thought.

The woman looked at the forms again, tapping a finger on the manila folder that held them. She drew a deep breath and shook her head as the agents held theirs. A moment later she picked up the pen that had laid on the desk and scribbled her name across several forms then handed them to Coulson. “If I’m wrong in doing this, there won’t be anywhere you can hide.” She released the folder. “Wait here,” she ordered before walking out of the office.

May could not contain the silent laughter that escaped her.

xx

“What do you mean they’re gone? Gone where?” Daisy was aghast. “They didn’t say anything and Mack is like a maniac.”

“They did not say, Daisy.” Jemma attempted to put out another brushfire. “We don’t have much time before…”

“Agent May is requesting we retrieve she and Agent Coulson at a specified rendezvous.” Enoch announced, cutting the conversation short. “I have entered the coordinates as I did not see a reason we should not comply with her request.”

“Thank you, Enoch.” Jemma smiled then let out a long breath. “I guess it is time to let Mack know.” She exited the command room before Daisy could make a comment.

The next fifteen minutes found every member of the team in opposition to almost every other. Mack had calmed down very little and Fitz would not budge on his opinion. He felt it a moot point now as terminating Coulson would be construed as murder. The man could not longer be considered a robot or a LMD or a Chronicom. As far as Fitz was concerned he was now a new kind of inhuman, just as much as Daisy…or Yoyo. He smiled to himself thinking that Coulson’s super power was his humanity…one ironic situation. Yeah…Ironic Man… Fitz almost laughed out loud.

The group fell silent as the plane’s ramp began to lower. Not one of them had even realized it had landed.

“I believe we have reached our destination.” Enoch stated calmly.

May advanced up the ramp a few feet ahead of Coulson.

“I can’t believe you…” Mack bellowed then stopped as May stepped aside and Coulson entered. They walked together into the midst of the team.

Coulson smiled at the bundle he cradled in both arms. A tiny pink hand waved aimlessly. May peeled away the pink and white blanket revealing the infant within. Coulson lifted her upright against his shoulder. She smiled a toothless grin at the speechless crew surrounding them. He kissed her cheek. She patted his.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” He smiled. The baby babbled a ‘da da da’ chortle. “And she already knows me,” he chuckled.

“A b…a baby?” Mack raised his brows. “You’re incomplete mission is a baby? A baby?” He threw his arms in the air. “Why not? We haven’t done day care yet.”

The baby’s soft jet black hair stuck straight up defying gravity. Her dark brown almond eyes gave away her ethnicity. The team looked to May and then back to Coulson.

Daisy smiled and took on of the infant’s hands. The baby immediately wrapped her hand around Daisy’s finger. “Geez, just how long were you guys gone?”

May let out a rush of breath and took the little girl into her arms. The baby immediately snuggled into her embrace. “That ship has sailed.”

“So you guys just needed to…” Daisy searched for the right words put only succeeded in puffing out her cheeks in defeat.

Simmons looked at the infant closely, smiling when she grinned back at her. “This isn’t just any baby, is it?” She looked from May to Coulson.

Coulson moved closer and put his arm around May and the baby. “Some wrongs have to be righted, Simmons and this one…well, this is the one thing we needed to fix. She deserves better than she had and we…well, we just…”

“No…” Daisy’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t…” She stepped back. 

May kissed the infant’s cheek. The baby snuggled into her.

Daisy stepped forward and placed a hand on the infant’s back. “It’s me,” she whispered.

Coulson nodded. “If it’s okay with you,” he looked to the director, “we’d like to call her MacKenzie.”

Mack closed his eyes and shook his head before smiling. Yoyo reached an arm around him. “Pushover,” she teased as she rested her head on his chest.

“Well yes then, and I’m sure you agree that a baby needs both her parents, do you not?” Fitz smiled as he stepped next to the large man. 

Jemma let out a long relieved breath and rested one hand on her stomach. “It is good to know that this little one will not grow up alone.”

Once again jaws dropped and silent questions were answered by Jemma’s smile and nod. Hugs were given all around.

Mack took the tiny baby in his large arms. For a moment she crinkled her little brow and stared at him then patted his large muscles and babbled nonsense before resting her head against his massive shoulder. He walked away from the congratulating, cheering and reveling, patted the baby’s back and swayed slowly. “That’s right Sparkplug,” he whispered softly, remembering the last time he’d used that nickname. “You rest right there…right there.”

As the ramp closed Enoch set the coordinates for home. 


End file.
